Brotherhood
by Squirrel of the Green Dawn
Summary: What will the team think when ther leader is missing? Will they find him dead or alive? Will they find him at all?
1. Chapter 1

Aaron got home minutes after Vincent broke in. Aaron walked into the kitchen to get a glass of scotch from the cabinet when Vincent walked up behind him and placed one hand over Aaron's mouth. Aaron tried to fight, but was gently laid on his stomach on the floor. His arms were brought behind his back and were soon handcuffed together. Soon he felt the unwelcoming of a needle being pressed into his neck. Soon everything went black for him. As soon as he woke up he found himself lying on a queen size bed with a quilt covering him up to his neck and over the back of his head, only his face was showing. He sat up to look around the room. The room was filled with Southern Victorian furniture. He also saw that he was wearing a silk light blur night shirt and matching bottoms. He noticed that his wrists were tied together and so were his ankles. He also noticed that they were tied together by cloth. Apparently his kidnapper didn't want to hurt him so that meant that his kidnapper has companion for him.

"Hey, kidnapping a federal agent and holding them against their will is a federal crime and you will be put in jail for life!" He yelled.

Soon there was the sound of footsteps that sounded like they were coming up the stairs. The door opened and Vincent Perotta walked in with a bowl of cereal. He walked over to the bed and sat the bowl on the nightstand.

"Vincent." Aaron whispered looking shocked, confused, taken back, and a little hurt.

Vincent moved a lock of hair out of Aaron's face and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for this." He said and a tear went down the right side of his face.

"Vincent?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron, you were being targeted by a group of men. They were planning on kidnapping you and holding you hostage for a ransom from the FBI. I found out because one of them was a friend of mine. I had to kill him to protect you."

"Vincent, I feel really drowsy now."

"You can rest once you get something in you. The drowsiness is from the injection I gave you to restrain you." Vincent told him.

He lifted Aaron up to where he was in a sitting position. He lifted the bowl up and fed Aaron. Once Aaron was done with his breakfast Vincent helped him lie down on the bed and pulled the covers up over him. He pushed Aaron's hair away from his face eyes in a comforting manner and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

Once waking up again, he found that the restrains were gone and that a shirt, jeans, socks, and tennis shoes were set out for him. Putting on the close, he walked over to the door to find, to his surorise that it was unlock. Walking out of the room, he walked right to a railing that let him see down to the next floor. He was right, he was in a victorian house. He was looking down into a great library and in the library, sitting close to the the lit fireplace in a armchair, sat Vincent Perotta with a book in hand.

Aaron walked over to and down the stairs to te next level. Walking over to the chair, he watched as Vincent turned around and saw him comming over. Aaron sat down on the floor infront of Vincent with one leg out infront of him and the other folded up at the knee and his arm resting on his knee. Vincent placed his hand on Aaron's head and ran his fingers through his hair. Aaron sighed and leaned back into Vincent's legs, enjoying the feel. He had never felt this before, not even with his father. He shuttered at the throught of his father and tried to get closer to the feel of Vincent.

"What do we do now?" Aaron asked.

"Stay low for a while and later on I will go get your son."

"What?" Aaron asked in shock as he looked up at Vincent.

"Do you want you son?" Vincent asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me. I will come back, if not and you hear police there is a secret tunnel behind the fireplace. All you have to do is pull the lever in top right of the fireplace down and you have ten seconds to get in before it closes. It will lead to the forest and to an old boat shack with a speed boat. In the boak is corridinance to an island that I own off of the shore of Capise Creek, the island is called Horse Island. You will be safe there until I can get there with Jack if anything happends."

"You've had this planned for a while haven't you."

"Ya, well I want to keep my brother safe from harm."

"Thank you. I'm tired of getting hurt all of the time." Aaron leaned back into Vincent's legs again and closed his eyes.

"Aaron?"

"Hmmm."

"Whould you like to eat lunch before you fall asleep on me?"

"Sure."

"Hope you like chicken sandwitches and chicken noodle soup."

"Right now, I could eat anything." Aaron said getting up from the floor.

Vincent just laughed and led Aaron to the kitchen which was the nest room that had a small table in the center with four chairs. Aaon sat in the chair with his back to the door and Vincent went over to the refrigerator to get what he needed. Making lunch, Vincent turned around to look at Aaron who was taking in everything. He let a smile escape his lips as he saw how childish Aaron was acting. He was really going to injoy Aaron around with him and soon Jack; for the first time he would have a family.

**Sorry it took so long, school and everything. I got involved with so much with community serves, band, softball, other stories that I am working on, so please don't lose fath in my stories.**


End file.
